Jori's Baby Cat
by MissMillie2010
Summary: Title kinda gives it away. Contains age play of sexual and non sexual. Mature readers only! Don't like age play, easy, don't read this you won't be hurting my feelings none! Rated M! It's Catorade but main Jori!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey to all my readers this is a new story. I'm not 100% back on here for updating but things have settled just a little bit. My daddy got his old job back and I now have my room to myself. I promise once my sister and her kids leave I'll be back to updating. Now without further ado, I give you, 'Jori's Baby Cat'! Enjoy!

Tori Vega smiled as the last bell rang at school. It was Friday and she had a date with her girlfriend of one year, Jade West. Yes, The Tori Vega and The Jade West were lesbians and dating each other. It shocked everyone for six months to see the girls display their affections for each other. Though, their friends were very supportive as were Tori's parents. Jade's parents didn't care since they're never around.

Tori snuck up behind her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"Hey baby." Tori whispered into Jade's ear.

"Hey yourself." Jade said turning in Tori's arms to face the grinning half Latina.

Jade kissed Tori and before things could get really heated, Cat bounced over to them.

"Hey guys!" Cat cheered as Jade and Tori broke apart.

"Hey Cat." Tori said wrapping an arm around Jade to calm her down.

"Are you okay with coming to my house at five?" Cat asked directly to Tori.

"Of course. I'll be at your house at five. See you then Cat." Tori said as Cat nodded and bounced off.

"Why are you going to Cat's house?" Jade questioned.

"She needs tutoring in our science class." Tori said.

"Okay. Now where were we?" Jade questioned smirking at Tori.

"Right about here." Tori said before kissing Jade.

When they came up for air, Jade and Tori walked out to the parking lot. Jade walked Tori to her car.

"So how long will tutoring Cat take?" Jade asked trapping Tori on the side of car between her arms.

"Maybe until seven at the latest."

"I'll be waiting for you then. Don't be late." Jade said before kissing Tori once more and walked off.

Tori let out a shaky breath and unlocked her car before getting in. She had a couple hours until she had to go to Cat's house, so after starting her car up, Tori drove home to complete her homework and eat something. Tori finished all of her homework by four. She made herself some bagel bites and was out the door.

She pulled into Cat's driveway and noticed that Cat's car was the only car in the driveway. Tori shrugged the weird feeling off and knocked on the front door. After knocking for two minutes, Tori tried the knob. The door was unlocked. Since she was good friends with Cat, Tori let herself in and locked the front door.

"Cat?" Tori called out wandering around the first floor.

Figuring that Cat must be in her room, Tori headed upstairs. She saw a bright pink door and knew that was Cat's room. Tori knocked on the door and didn't get a response. Quietly, Tori opened the door and gasped at the sight she saw.

Cat was asleep sucking on a bright pink glittery pacifier, wearing a short pink t-shirt and a diaper. Tori smiled and thought,

"Doesn't surprise me."

Then thought,

"She looks adorable like this! Oh shit! What the fuck am I thinking! I'm with Jade! I love her! Maybe Jade... No! Ugh! I just need to tutor Cat and go home to see Jade!"

Tori walked over to Cat and began to gently wake her up. Cat stirred and opened her eyes to see Tori looking at her. Cat rushed into an upright position and took the pacifier from her mouth.

"I can explain!" Cat cried out, tears welled in her eyes threatening to fall.

Tori sat on the bed beside Cat as the synthetic red head began to explain.

"My parents have always been busy with my older brother and I didn't have childhood. I've always had to take care of myself. Now I live here alone since my parents took my brother to a special hospital out of state. Wearing diapers and being like a baby makes me forget that I didn't have a childhood. Please don't tell anyone." Cat begged as her tears fell from her brown eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me." Tori said as she rubbed Cat's back.

"Do you do this because you want to be cared for?" Tori asked as Cat nodded and sobbed.

"W-would you take care of me Tori?" Cat asked through hiccups.

"I don't know Cat. I'd have to tell Jade." Tori said and Cat looked scared.

"Okay." Cat sighed and Tori pulled out her phone and told Jade to come to Cat's house quickly.

Tori received a response from Jade saying,

'Okay. I'm on my way.'

"She's on her way Cat." Tori said putting her phone away as Cat's stomach made an appearance by growling.

"Are you hungry Cat?" Tori asked smiling softly at the girl.

"Yeah. I fell asleep when I got home." Cat said as they heard the doorbell ringing.

As they went to stand up and go answer the door, they heard it open and then slam close. Shortly after the slam of the door they heard the distinct stomping of Jade West coming upstairs.

"I'm here. Wh-" Jade froze seeing Cat dressed in the diaper and the short pink t-shirt.

Jade stayed froze in the doorway and continued to glance between Tori and Cat. Sniffles brought Jade out of her shock and realized that Cat was now crying. Tori calmed Cat quickly and whispered something Jade couldn't hear. Tori layed Cat down and gave her the pacifier before dragging Jade out of the room and downstairs to talk.

"What the fuck is going on Tori?" Jade asked immediately when they were sitting on Cat's couch.

"When I got here I found Cat upstairs asleep with a pacifier in her mouth and what she is still wearing now."

"Why is she dressed like a one year old?"

"She wants to forget her lack of a childhood and be cared for. Her parents left with her brother to go to some out of state hospital."

"She asked me if I would take care of her." Tori added.

"What did you say?" Jade asked trying to keep her anger in check.

"That I'd have to talk with you and that's when I texted you." Tori said as she grabbed one of Jade's hand and held it.

"Why didn't she tell me? We're best friends! How long as she lived her alone?" Jade fumed as some angry tears fell.

"I don't know the answers to any of that. I'm gonna make her sandwich, why don't you go talk to her." Tori said pulling Jade up with her as she stood.

"Okay." Jade said wiping her tears as Tori gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

As Tori went into the kitchen, Jade headed upstairs to talk with her friend. Opening the door, Jade saw that Cat had fallen asleep again. Jade took that time to take all of Cat's outfit in. She thought,

'This just makes her more cute and innocent.'

Then thought,

'Tori must want to help her but why hasn't Cat told me before? Does our friendship since preschool not matter anymore. As mad as I feel, I know my heart won't be able to be mad at Cat. She looks so fucking cute like this.'

Jade realized what she just thought and shrugged feeling that Tori must have too. Slowly Jade approached the bed and sat down. Gently shaking Cat awake, Jade smirked softly. Cat opened her eyes to see Jade looking at her.

"We need to talk." Jade said calmly and Cat saddened but nodded.

After taking the pacifier out of her mouth, Cat said,

"I'm sorry I never told you about this," Cat motioned her hand about her outfit, "I thought you'd say I was weird and not be my friend anymore."

"I'm your best friend Cat! Just because you like to do age play doesn't mean I won't be your friend anymore and I'd never call you weird." Jade said having lost her control on her anger.

Seeing Cat scoot back from Jade, Jade got her anger in check and apologized to Cat.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents leaving? How long have you been living alone?"

"I've been living alone for six months. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your happiness. You and Tori had just come out to everyone and I didn't want to bother you." Cat said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Cat! Come here." Jade said opening her arms for Cat hug her.

Cat didn't hesitate and flung herself into Jade's arms. Cat sobbed and Jade did her best to calm her childish friend.

"Why didn't they ever care about me? Didn't they even love me?" Cat cried brokenly.

"They don't matter anymore Cat. You have me and Tori now. We're going to care for you." Jade said knowing that would cheer the red head up.

"Really?!" Cat squealed, her tears forgotten already and Jade nodded smiling that her friend was happy.

"You and Tori will be my mommies?" Cat asked.

"Why don't we go ask Tori?" Jade asked and Cat nodded.

"Carry me." Cat said and Jade lifted Cat onto her hip.

As Jade reached the last step, Tori looked up at them. Jade set Cat down and they walked over to Tori.

"Tor what do you think about us being Cat's mommies?" Jade smirked seeing Tori smile.

Tori jumped on Jade and kissed her.

"Cat I think that's a yes." Jade said as Cat jump up and down.

"Jade will now be mommy when we're not at school and I'll be momma." Tori said as Cat nodded and giggled.

"Now sit down at the table and we'll discuss everything." Tori said leading Cat to the table and put her sandwich in front of her.

As Cat ate, Tori and Jade gathered their thoughts. When Cat was finished, Tori took the plate away.

"Alright. Tonight we'll be sleeping here. You won't be left alone ever. At school, you'll call me and Tori by our names and you'll wear pull ups and tell one of us when you're wet." Jade began before Tori started.

"You'll come home with one of us and you'll be put in a diaper and a baby outfit. When at home you'll talk like a baby. Now you'll always have to listen to Jade and I or you'll be spanked and put in timeout." Tori said as Cat nodded.

"Of course we will give you warnings." Jade added.

"Can we start now?" Cat asked and Tori and Jade nodded.

"Me wanna pway!" Cat squealed in a baby voice.

"What do you want to play baby girl?" Tori asked as Cat thought for a moment.

"Me pway wif my dolwies! Ou pway wif me momma?" Cat asked pleading with her puppy dog face.

Jade snorted and Tori sent a playful glare at her. Then Tori grinned and said,

"I'd love to baby girl and we'll leave mommy to clean up."

"Sure babe. Besides you'll just come along later and re clean later." Jade smirked and Tori shrugged before Cat pulled her off upstairs.

Cat dragged Tori into her room and made her sit on the floor and Cat sat beside her. She grabbed all of her dolls and dumped them in front of herself and Tori. She grabbed a fairy doll and shoved it into Tori's face and with a giggle said,

"Ou pway da pairy momma! I gonna be da pwincess!"

Cat grabbed her princess doll and her and Tori began playing. Tori lost track of time and soon Jade joined them. Jade sat beside Tori and Cat shoved another fairy doll into Jade's face.

"Ou gonna pway da pairy wif momma mommy!" Cat said with a pout when Jade didn't take the doll.

"What if mommy wants to be the evil witch?" Jade asked and Cat shook her head.

"No! Ou be da pairy!" Cat screamed and Jade shook her head.

"Do not scream at me baby girl." Jade said in a 'try me' tone.

"Ou gonna pway da pairy?" Cat asked and Jade nodded.

"Mommy is going to play the evil fairy." Jade said holding the doll and Cat shook her head.

"No be ebil pairy mommy!" Cat screamed and snatched the doll from Jade and then said,

"Me no wike how ou pway dolwies!"

"Catrina that's not nice. Now you'll apologize to mommy and then you'll put your dolls away and sit in timeout." Tori said as Cat kept playing.

Tori took the dolls away from Cat and put them away. Then she made Cat look her in the eye and said,

"Apologize to mommy and go stand in the corner or you'll be getting a spanking on the bare on top of everything."

"I sowwy mommy." Cat said before going to the corner.

Jade and Tori cleaned up Cat's room and got everything organized. As they were finishing they heard soft cries. They went over to Cat and sat beside her.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Jade asked softly as she got Cat to face her.

"Me was bad an now ou gonna leab an no be my mommy!" Cat cried and Jade pulled Cat into her arms.

"Kitty I'm not going to leave because you were bad. I'm still your mommy." Jade said as she rocked Cat back and forth in her lap.

"Me lub ou an momma." Cat said and Tori placed a kiss on Cat's temple.

"We love you too sweetie." Tori said wiping Cat's tears away.

They stayed huddled on the floor until Cat let out a yawn. Jade and Tori noticed that Cat was barely awake. Tori stood and took Cat from Jade and carried Cat to her bed.

"Kitty where are your diapers?" Jade asked and Cat pointed to the last drawer of her dresser.

Jade grabbed a new diaper, wipes, rash cream, baby powder, and a cupcake covered footie pajamas. Tori quickly changed Cat into a new diaper and then put Cat in the footie pajamas. Tori layed Cat in the middle of the bed and tucked her in. Jade gave Cat her giraffe and as they went to leave the room Cat let out a soft cry.

"Ou leabin'?"

"No Kitty. Do you want us to lay with you until you fall asleep?" Tori asked as her and Jade headed back toward the bed.

"Yesh pwease." Cat whimpered.

Jade and Tori layed down and Cat sighed in content. Jade rubbed Cat's back while Tori softly sang to Cat. Minutes later Cat was asleep and Jade and Tori quietly left the room. They went downstairs and Jade turned the TV on.

"Babe how do you feel about Cat?" Tori asked suddenly causing Jade to look at Tori.

"Honestly?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"I think I love Cat. How do you feel about Cat?"

"I think I love her too." Tori said as Jade turned the TV off.

"So what should we do?"

"Would you be opposed to dating Cat? Like a three way relationship."

"No but it'll take some getting use to. We can talk to Cat in the morning but until then mommy wants to give momma some pleasure." Jade said before tackling Tori.

After having their fun, Jade and Tori went upstairs. Having spent nights before so they had some clothes to change into. They grabbed new clothes and took a shower together before dressing for bed. Then they got in bed on either side of Cat.

AN: That's all for this chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Drop some love down in that review box, won't cha!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you enjoy! Lemon floating around here!

The next morning Tori was first to wake up. Slipping out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Finishing her business in the bathroom, Tori heard movement in the bedroom.

"Good morning baby girl. Did you sleep okay?" Tori whispered as she picked Cat up.

"Me sweep gweat!" Cat cheered and Tori quickly shushed her.

Tori grabbed a new diaper, the wipes, rash cream and powder before carrying Cat downstairs.

"Me wan watch tb!" Cat cheered as Tori layed her on the couch.

"When I finish giving you a new diaper you can watch TV." Tori said undressing Cat to get to her diaper.

Quickly Tori changed Cat and turned the TV on to Nickelodeon. Cat layed on her side and watched Bubble Guppies. With Cat being entertained, Tori discarded the soiled diaper and washed her hands. Tori started a pot of coffee for herself and Jade and then began to look for food to make for breakfast. It was then that Tori realized there wasn't much of anything in the house.

Tori made a bee line for the stairs and took them two at a time. Opening the door to the bedroom, Tori saw that Jade was still asleep. Tori smiled and went over to Jade's sleeping form. Slipping her hand under the covers and into Jade's underwear and pants, Tori quickly found Jade's pussy. Jade immediately awoke and became responsive to Tori's fingering by beginning to moan. Tori tsked Jade and silenced her moans with a kiss.

"You have to be quiet. Kitty is downstairs." Tori whispered into Jade's ear.

As Jade was reaching her climax, Tori removed her hand and threw back the sheets. Then in one quick practiced motion removed Jade's pants and underwear. Tori climbed onto the bed and smirked at Jade before lowering her head and began pleasuring Jade's pussy orally. Jade had to bite her lip to keep quiet but soon switched to covering her face with a pillow.

Tori quickly brought Jade to her orgasm and ate Jade's pussy out. When Tori was finished, she climbed on top of Jade and began kissing her. Jade wrapped her legs around Tori's waist and flipped them over so that Jade was on top. Jade stopped the make out session and moved down Tori's body to remove the half Latina's pants and underwear.

"Thought I'd return the favor babe." Jade whispered huskily into Tori's ear.

With a smirk, Jade began to finger Tori's pussy. Tori, knowing she'd be too loud, already had a pillow to silence her moans. Jade began to go faster and soon enough Tori was reaching her climax. Like Tori, Jade orally brought Tori to her climax and ate her pussy out. After resting, Tori smiled and said,

"Best fucking way to wake you up baby."

"It's one my top favorite ways to wake up." Jade said as they put their underwear and pants on.

"What's your top favorite way?" Tori asked as they headed to the bathroom.

"Drinking coffee while you finger me." Jade said before they brushed their teeth and washed their hands.

"There's coffee downstairs but we will have to grab something to eat out. Cat has practically nothing to eat here." Tori said getting sad and looked down.

Jade hooked her pointer finger under Tori's chin making the half Latina look at her and said,

"Hey now, babe we're here now and we'll make sure she eats good."

"Okay." Tori said looking at Jade before Jade kissed her sweetly.

They headed downstairs and found Cat still laying on the couch watching cartoons. Jade bee lined to the pot of coffee and got a cup. Tori smirked and followed Jade and poured herself a cup as well. They went over to the couch and Tori sat with Cat's head in her lap, while Jade had Cat's legs on her lap.

"Momma I hungwy." Cat said looking at Tori.

"Well once mommy and I finish our coffees, we're going to go get dressed and get something to eat." Tori said stroking Cat's hair.

"Otay." Cat said and went back to watching TV.

With their coffee drank, Jade and Tori got up and took their cups to the sink.

"Come on Kitty. Time to get dressed." Tori said as Cat stayed on the couch.

"Kitty turn the TV off and come get dressed or you will be getting a spanking and you won't be watching TV for the rest of the weekend." Tori said as Cat turned the TV off and quickly went to Tori.

"We get pood now?" Cat asked as she motioned to be picked up.

"Yes. We're going to get you dressed then grab some breakfast before going to my house." Tori said as she carried Cat upstairs with Jade following them.

Tori undressed Cat and after taking Cat's diaper off, Tori helped Cat put on her pink Disney Princess pull up.

"Alright Cat get dressed and grab one baby outfit." Tori said and Cat nodded.

Tori had Jade gather some diapers and other things Cat may need, while she looked for a bag to put it in. Cat had gotten dressed and sat on her bed holding her giraffes. Once Tori found a bag, Jade shoved the stuff inside and said,

"Let's go."

Tori grabbed Cat's hand and they headed downstairs. Upon stepping outside they realized they needed to choose a car.

"Let's take mine. It's got a full tank." Jade said putting Cat's bag in the backseat.

Tori made sure Cat was buckled and then put the child lock on before closing the door. Jade drove to a McDonalds and ordered everybody lunch since breakfast was over.

"Me wan my pood!" Cat cried as Jade was leaving the parking lot.

"Baby girl please wait until we get to momma's house." Jade said as Cat continued to cry.

"Baby girl I asked you nicely but now I'm telling you to wait until we're at momma's house." Jade said but Cat continued on crying and started to undo her seat belt.

"Don't you dare undo that seat belt!" Jade said but Cat did so anyway and went to grab her happy meal.

Tori smacked Cat's hand and said,

"Mommy said no. You are misbehaving and if you don't stop it you will be getting a spanking on the bare and whatever mommy wants to add to it." Tori said as Cat still cried but now was rubbing her hand.

"That's it! When we get to momma's house you're in big trouble." Jade said as she turned down Tori's street.

Cat stopped crying and Jade pulled into Tori's driveway. When Jade turned the car off, Cat's stomach growled loudly. Jade and Tori looked at Cat apologetically and Tori said,

"We're gonna eat lunch. Then we're gonna talk and then you'll have your spanking."

Cat whimpered and Tori and Jade got out. Jade had the food and grabbed Cat's bag while Tori had the drinks and let Cat out. Lunch was quiet. Cat didn't say anything as she ate her nuggets. The only noise that came from Cat was a sniffle or a whimper.

"Alright Cat, we'd like for you to be adult Cat right now, okay?" Tori asked and Cat nodded.

"Tori and I love you like how I love Tori and Tori loves me." Jade started and Cat squealed.

"Really?! I love you guys like that too but I was too scared to say anything." Cat said as Jade and Tori smiled.

"Yes really. We'd like to date you Cat. Of course we'll still baby you but we'll also have times where you'll act like an adult." Tori said as Cat nodded.

"Are you a virgin Cat?" Jade asked as Cat blushed and Tori glared at her.

"No. I thought I loved Robbie at one point and thought he loved me. I gave it to him when we played pirates." Cat said as Jade and Tori realized that was why she didn't like the way he played pirates.

"Okay. We'll be sure your ready before we include you." Tori said holding Cat's hand.

"Would you be okay if sometimes during intimate times you were Kitty instead of Cat?" Jade asked and both Cat and Tori blushed.

"I guess I'd be okay to try it before I completely agreed to it." Cat said and Jade smirked.

"Tonight we are all going on a date. Cat, I'd like for you to be Cat not Kitty but because I know you have bladder problems you'll be in a pull up." Jade said and Cat nodded.

"Okay punishment time." Tori announced standing from the table with Jade standing a second later.

"Come on Kitty upstairs." Jade said holding Cat's hand.

Tori led Jade and Cat up to her room. Jade led Cat to Tori's bed and had her sit down. Tori had gone into her closet and grabbed her paddle. Cat gulped and wet herself in the pull up. Jade left the room and then quickly returned with Cat's bag

"Alright, I'm going to take your pull up off and clean you up then you'll go to mommy for your spanking." Tori said as Cat layed back and allowed Tori to change her.

Seconds later Cat walked over to Jade, who pulled her over her lap and began warming Cat's ass. Once Cat was warmed up, Jade said,

"Now your spanking starts."

Jade was going in a pattern of left cheek, right cheek. Then two swats to each cheek. Jade finished Cat's spanking with two swats to each of her sit spots. During the spanking, Tori had come and held Cat's hands still.

"Ssh baby girl. Mommy's done." Tori said letting go of Cat's hands.

Jade eased Cat up off her lap and Cat sobbed out,

"I sowwy mommy! I sowwy momma!"

Jade pulled Cat into a hug and said,

"All is forgiven baby girl. Come on let's get you into a new pull up."

Jade carefully carried Cat to Tori's bed and layed her down. Jade got Cat into a new pull up and then gave Cat her giraffes.

"Tank ou mommy!" Cat said hugging her stuffed companions tightly.

"Alright time to go shopping!" Tori said clapping her hands.

"For what babe?" Jade asked confused.

"Cat's baby room."

"Where are we going to go to get furniture from?" Jade asked knowing they couldn't just go somewhere close.

"There's a store in Calabasas." Tori said and Jade shrugged before standing up.

Cat grabbed Jade's hand as Tori got Cat's bag and they headed to the car. Once they hit the highway, Cat fell asleep.

"You're driving like you know exactly where to go." Jade said as she watched Tori drive with purpose and confidence.

"Because I do." Tori said as Jade looked shocked.

"Oh come on babe! I go there to get new stuff to use on you. Where did you think I bought them? I haven't been a prude since my first time in your favorite shop." Tori said and Jade shrugged.

"Oh come you never took me here before?"

"I planned on it but this happened first." Tori said.  
"Oh."

"Babe don't be like that. Your gonna pick out something and I'm gonna buy it."

"Good." Jade said as she leaned over and kissed Tori's cheek.

"We're almost there. Would you wake Cat up?" Tori asked getting off at her exit.

"I guess." Jade grumbled and reached back and Tori smacked Jade's ass.

"Kitty come on. It time to wake up." Jade said shaking Cat's leg.

"Awe we dere yet?" Cat asked rubbing her eyes.

"Almost Kitty." Jade said before turning back in her seat.

"Alright we're here." Tori said putting the car in park and shutting it off.

"Yay!" Cat cheered taking her seat belt off.

"It's okay for her to be a baby/toddler in the store?"

"Yep. Let's go." Tori said before she and Jade got out and Jade let Cat out.  
They walked inside and Tori was greeted by a woman.

"Tori! It's good to see you again. Who are your friends?" The woman asked looking at Jade and Cat.

"Oh sorry! Lucy these two are my girlfriends, Jade and Cat. Guys this is Lucy. Her and her life partner, Olivia own the store." Tori explained as Lucy shook hands with Jade and Cat.

"So what are you in for?" Lucy asked.

"We're hoping that you have adult baby gear. Do you?" Tori asked as Lucy smiled.

"Sure do. Livi and I are into that. Here we are. Now big furniture is in the catelogue, we'll order it and then it'll be shipped discreetly to your house." Lucy said before excusing herself.

"So while I shop with Cat, you go look around for your present." Tori said and Jade nodded and walked off.

The girls proceeded to shop until Cat was cranky. Tori had everything bought and the big furniture was being shipped to Cat's house. Jade had found what she wanted and Tori added that to her bill. Lucy helped them load their car and thanked them for their business. On their way home, they grabbed some dinner and Tori made Jade let Cat eat her food in the car. Jade decided that because of the day they had their date would be rescheduled to the next day.

"See you worried about nothing." Tori said as Jade pulled into Cat's driveway.

"Whatever." Jade said as they got out and Tori opened Cat's door.

"Cawee me pwease?" Cat asked sleepily.

"Alright baby girl but try to stay awake. You need a bath before bed." Tori said picking Cat up.

"Me lub baff time." Cat said perking up a little.

"Watch some TV while mommy and I bring the stuff in." Tori said putting Cat on the couch and going outside to bring the stuff inside alongside Jade.

When the last bag was inside, Tori looked and found Cat asleep. Tori sighed and looked at Jade, who smirked and snapped some pictures.

"I guess a bath is for tomorrow morning." Tori said before picking Cat up and taking her upstairs.

After laying Cat down, Tori grabbed new diaper stuff and a footed pajama. Tori quickly changed Cat into a new diaper and the pajama and then tucked Cat in. Quietly, Tori left the room and went downstairs to Jade.

"She slept through it all." Tori said sitting next to Jade on the couch.

"Good. Let's just go to bed. I'm tired." Jade said as she dragged Tori up off the couch.

After a quick brushing of their teeth, Jade and Tori went to sleep with Cat sleeping in the middle.

AN: that's the end of chapter 2! Thanks so much to my reviewers! Love to y'all. Drop some love in that review box down below.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy! :)

Sunday morning Cat was first to wake up. She quickly realized that she couldn't get out of bed due to the fact that Jade and Tori were holding hands over her, which kept her stuck in bed. Cat squirmed hoping that her movement would wake one of them. When that got nowhere, Cat kicked them causing both girls to wake up.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Tori asked as Jade let her hand go and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Me wanna pway!" Cat cheered and Jade covered her head with a pillow.

"How about you play in the bath tub? You fell asleep before you could have one." Tori said as Cat nodded and Tori got off the bed.

"Upie!" Cat said as she crawled to the edge of the bed and sat on her knees.

"Alright, momma's going to run some bath water." Tori said picking Cat up and putting her down.

"Me pway wif my mewrmaid dolwies in da baff?" Cat asked with puppy eyes.

"Two and that's all. Do you want bubbles in your bath?" Tori asked and Cat nodded frantically while jumping up and down.

"Yesh momma! Yesh!" Cat cheered loudly.

"Ssh baby girl, mommy is sleeping. Grab your dolls and come into bathroom." Tori said as Cat grabbed two mermaid dolls.

"Come on momma!" Cat squealed after she ran into the bathroom.

"Alright baby girl." Tori said going into the bathroom and shut the door.

"FINALLY!" Tori heard Jade shout and smiled and shook her head.

As the water ran, filling the tub, Tori poured a little bit of bubble bath. Tori got Cat out her pajamas and removed Cat's diaper. After a quick cleaning, Tori put Cat into the bath and turned the water off.

"Kitty I need you to be an adult."

"Yes Tori." Cat said in her normal voice.

"Are you okay with this or do you want to bathe yourself?"

"I'm okay with you bathing me." Cat said.

"Okay Kitty. Time to wash your hair." Tori said grabbing Cat's shampoo.

Cat smiled as Tori massaged the shampoo into her hair. After rinsing the shampoo out, Tori massaged some conditioner into Cat's hair and left in while she grabbed some body wash and washcloth. Tori washed Cat's body quickly since the water was getting cold. After rinsing Cat off, Tori unplugged the drain and said,

"Time to get out baby girl."

"No wanna!" Cat screamed.

"Catrina it's time to get out. I won't tell you again." Tori said as Cat huffed and stood up.

"Knock off the attitude." Tori said as she wrapped a towel around Cat.

"Sowwy momma." Cat said as Tori picked her up and carried Cat to the bedroom.

Jade was still in bed causing Tori to smirk. She dried Cat off and diapered her ass and whispered in Cat's ear,

"How about you go wake mommy?"

Cat smiled and nodded. She crawled over to the bed and got on it. Cat removed the pillow from Jade's face before she climbed on Jade's stomach. Cat put both of her hands on Jade's cheeks and pushed her hands together making Jade have a kissy face. Kissing Jade, Cat squealed,

"Wa up mommy!"

Jade's eyes opened in shock and glared at Tori, who was laughing. Tori got on the bed and kissed Jade.

"Momma me wan kiss too!" Cat said pouting her lips.

"Okay baby girl." Tori said before kissing Cat.

"Now that I'm awake, where's my coffee?" Jade asked sitting up against the headboard.

"Yet to be made." Tori said as she got off the bed and said,

"I'll go make a pot. Can you get Cat dressed?"

"Yeah. We'll be down in a minute." Jade said as Tori left.

"Thanks." Tori said as Jade got out of bed and carried Cat to the closet before putting her down.

"Alright Kitty, let's get you dressed." Jade said and Cat nodded.

Jade got Cat dressed and carried her downstairs. Cat demanded down and ran off to play. Jade went into the kitchen where Tori was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hope that's for me." Jade said as she came up behind Tori, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist.

"Sure is. Just finished brewing." Tori said leaning back into Jade's embrace.

"Just how I like it." Jade said grabbing the cup before drinking some.

"Of course baby." Tori said as she went to pour herself a cup but was stopped by a loud crash and then crying.

"Kitty!" Jade and Tori said together and running into the living room and saw Cat surrounded by glass and her foot was bleeding along with her hand.

"Momma! Mommy!" Cat cried when she saw Jade and Tori.

"Baby girl stay really still. I'm going to come get you and give you to mommy." Tori said moving carefully towards Cat being mindful to the glass.

Tori lifted Cat up, careful of her hand and foot, and handed her to Jade. Jade took Cat and Tori quickly and thoroughly cleaned up the glass. Jade set Cat on the counter in the kitchen and tried looking at Cat's injuries.

"No! No touch dhem!" Cat cried pushing Jade's hands away.

"Kitty, mommy needs to look at them." Jade said as Cat still pushed Jade's hands away.

"No! Huwrts!" Cat cried as Tori came into the room with the picked up broken glass.

"Baby girl let mommy look. I'll be right beside you." Tori said rubbing Cat's back.

"It gonnas huwrts!" Cat cried and Jade sighed.

"Kitty let me look. You don't want a spanking after this, do you?" Jade asked and Cat shook her head.

"No! I be good. No pankin!" Cat said and Jade began cleaning the blood from Cat's food.

With the blood cleaned off, Jade saw a chunk of glass in Cat's foot. Sighing she moved on to clean Cat's hand. Thankfully, there wasn't any glass in her hand. Jade looked up at Cat and Tori and said,

"I'll be right back. I need to get some things." Jade said before leaving the room.

"Momma is me gonna get pankin affer dis?" Cat asked as tears rolled down her face.

"No baby girl." Tori said as Jade came back with tweezers, bandaids, and Cat's beloved giraffe companions.

"Here you go Kitty." Jade said handing Cat the giraffes.

"Mommy needs you to be very still." Jade said and Cat nodded, snuggling into Tori's side.

Jade carefully pulled the glass shard from Cat's foot. Once it was out, Jade covered the wound with a _Hello_ _Kitty_ bandaid. Jade kissed Cat before cleaning up and washing her hands.

"How does some lunch sound?" Tori asked picking Cat up off the counter and holding her on her hip.

"Me wan pood!" Cat cheered.

"How about we have a lunch date instead of a dinner date?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"That means Kitty it's time to be grown up Cat." Jade said and Tori set Cat down.

"Alright." Cat said.

"Well Tori and I need clothes, so quickly get changed, don't forget your pull up, and we'll leave for Tori's so she can shower and change. Then we'll go to mine and I'll shower and change and then we'll do lunch." Jade said before Cat nodded and went off upstairs.

After everyone had gotten ready, they loaded into Jade's car and headed to Denny's. When they arrived they were seated and ordered a round of cokes. They all decided on burgers and fries. As they waited on their food they started talking.

"I can't thank you two enough for helping me." Cat said.

"There's no need to thank us Cat. You're our friend. Although now you're our girlfriend." Tori said as they chuckled.

"Tor's right Cat. We love you to much to not help you." Jade said before kissing Cat then Tori.

"I love you two too." Cat said before giggling because she said two too.

Soon their food arrived and they began eating. When they finished eating, Jade insisted on paying and did so. They decided that they'd go back to Cat's for her to get clothes because they had decided they'd sleep at Tori's house.

"Are we going to tell your parents?" Jade asked as they waited for Cat to have her stuff packed.

"Yes. At some point. I mean I'll have to tell them something. I'm just not sure how they'll react. We won't have to worry about Trina though, since she moved to New York." Tori said and Jade nodded.

"They didn't react bad to us being together but I know this is different and they might not be accepting of the three of us dating or Cat's age play." Jade said as Tori sighed before hugging Jade from the side.

"I know. I'm scared about that."

"If anything happens we're in this together." Jade said as Cat came downstairs.

"I'm ready." Cat said as they left and locked the house.

They split up and Jade drove her car to Tori's, while Cat and Tori drove Tori's car. Arriving one after the other, they found Tori's parents to still not be home. They got out and went into Tori's house.

"Just put your bag in my room Kitty." Tori said as Cat nodded and went upstairs.

"Hey Tori, your parents went on some trip. They left the emergency credit card for food and gas." Jade said holding a piece of paper up.

Tori went to Jade and read the note. She smiled and kissed Jade.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about them coming home." Tori said as Cat came downstairs.

"Momma me wan wim!" Cat said going to Tori and Jade.

"Alright baby girl. Let's go get dressed." Tori said as they headed upstairs.

They all changed into their bikinis and headed out back to Tori's pool. Jade, of course headed to the hot tub, but Cat dragged Tori to the pool. They splashed around and managed to get Jade to go into the pool. After playing around in the pool, the three of them got out and went into the hot tub. They all huddled together with Cat in the middle.

"Me tiewerd." Cat said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Well let's head inside and get changed." Jade said as she stood.

They all went inside and dried off. Deciding that they weren't going to go anywhere, they changed into their pajamas. Jade and Tori tucked Cat in for a nap. With Cat sleeping, Jade and Tori spent their time between watching random shows and making out.

"Momma! Mommy!" Cat cried out causing both girls to jump apart.

They ran upstairs and into Tori's room. Cat was crying and huddled into a ball. Both girls sat by Cat and rubbed her back.

"Did you have a nightmare baby girl?" Tori asked and Cat nodded.

"Will you talk to us about it Kitty?" Jade asked and Cat nodded.

Cat stopped crying and looked at Jade and Tori. She crawled in between the two girls and said,

"Ou boff weft me. Ou say dhat ou no lub me an dhat I was weird cuz I wike be a baby."

"Baby girl, you know that's not true. We love you a lot. We also don't think you're weird. There are others like you that do this. You're not alone. We're not ever going to leave you." Tori said as she moved Cat on her lap.

"Momma's right Kitty. If there's any leaving somebody, it'll be you. Momma and I are here to stay." Jade said wrapping her favorite girls in a hug.

"Me no gonnas leab ou an momma eber." Cat said snuggling into Tori.

"Well now what do you want to do Kitty?" Jade asked removing her arms from around them.

"Me wan watch mobie an hab cuddwles wif ou an momma!" Cat cheered causing Jade and Tori to chuckle.

"Alright, what movie do you want to watch?" Tori asked as she stood carrying Cat.

"Me wanna watch _Tangled_!"

Jade followed Tori downstairs and put the movie in. Jade and Tori sat on the sides of Cat and watched the movie. Jade and Tori held hands across Cat, who wanted to hold hands too, so she placed her hands on top. Both Jade and Tori smirked and they both kissed Cat almost on the lips causing a whimper to be heard from Cat.

"Does Kitty want her mommies to kiss her how mommies kiss?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Y-yesh." Cat whimpered.

Jade kissed Cat first and before Cat needed air, Jade let Tori kiss Cat. Cat whimpered when Tori stopped and Jade didn't come to kiss again.

"Cat are you sure you want this? Neither of us want to force you into this." Tori said.

"No, I want this. I want to try it in baby mode though." Cat said as Jade turned the movie off and stood up.

"Let's go to Tori's room." Jade said and they all headed upstairs to Tori's room.

AN: Yeeeaaahh...I'm evil like that. So here's how this will work...I can easily right the next chapter and post it quickly...or I can draw out the wait. Let me tell you there's gonna be a lemon. So reviews are going to get me to update. Yes, I'm sinking to that level to get reviews but they inspire my muse to write. I love reading y'all's reviews and my guest reviewers I wish y'all had accounts so I could thank you. Anyway, review or maybe I'll just have Cat chicken out. *evil laugh* ;)


End file.
